User blog:Lokiwg/Pantheon
My Reasoning I love Pantheon and all, but i also feel that he has some problems. One of these problems is that he fails as a Fighter (what he is classified as) but is a fairly effective Assassin(what he feels like to me). Why does he fail as a fighter in your eyes Loki ? Well lets compair him to some of the strongest fighters. Aatrox, Jax, Tryndamere, and Renekton. What do these champs all have in common, they all hit hard and take a beating. Aatrox has insane healing to make him hard to kill but still put out alot of dmg, Jax has ... well he is Jax, Tryndamere can become immortal for 5 seconds and has passive crit chance, Renekton has a life steal move and a Man mode ultimate. What does Pantheon have to make him tanky and put out dmg, he has a passive that blocks 1 auto attack...... One. Not saying that doesnt help but it doesnt compair to the champions above. Why does Pantheon succeed at being an Assassin in your opinion Loki ? well lets compair him to some of my favorite Assassins Kha' Zix, Rengar, and Evelynn. What do these champs all have in common , they all Hit SUPER HARD and come into a lane suddenly. Kha' has a long range jump and a stealth/speed boost, Rengar has the same things, Evelynn has a massive speed boost a slow and stealth. Pantheon has and almost global jumpe a stun and burst super hard just like all the Assassines. Pantheon is ok at both but needs to exel at one. Pantheon is better Assassine then Fighter in my opinion, but i know that some of you out there have some sick pantheon builds that might make him a better fighter then Assassin i dont know, but i think his skills need to lean him toward one or the other. Assassin Pantheon Passive: this can stay the same as an Assassin because its great in this senario. Q - same as it is now but add up to 100% bonus damage or something based on % of missing health. W - this needs to turn into a dash that nocks champs aside and refreshes opon getting a kill.(remove the refresh on the passive for this move). E - I do not hink this is a good move period. needs to be replaced with a slow(like a single spear jab that slows) or second damage move(Like a short sinlge spear jab that puts a bleed on the target). Also the passive it has should be removed because i just feel like its a Ks mechanic. R- this can stay the same but i would like to see it come down faster the clsoer you are like TF's Ult . Fighter Pantheon Passive: a health regen passive of some kind, or a armor and mag resist passive. Q - same as Assassine . W- this can stay the same as it is a "stun jump". E - i feel that if this move is not changed that it needs to shredd armor. It also needs the crit passive taken off. R- this move needs to be a hard core staroid move or sudden initaiation on a fighter. I feel as though this move adds no pealing ability or enough CC to qualify as a fighter Ult. please tell me what you think ! I love feedback and i love knew perspectives! Comment based Pantheon Passive: Q- same as live version (i dont think any one has a problem with pantheon's Q)~ Did you like the bonus effect i had on it or do you like this new passive in place of the bonus effect ? W- made into a targetable dash rather than a jump( this changed was liked by current commenters) E''' - Heartseeker now a mobile stabbing(Like corkis minigun thing idk what its called i dont play corki) '''Passive: all Damage that comes from you will now be increased''' 5/10/15/20/25%''' based on the targets missing HP.(It has been said that this is an iconic passsive and i get that but it needs to have a change the way it is. However the idea to make the passive have the damage aplifier is a good idea.) ~''What do you think of this inplace of the crit or the Bonus dmg i added to his Q ?'' R- The ults channle time is lower based on the distance to the target. This section will change based on my favorite comments. Category:Blog posts